Castillos de Aire y Sal
by Blackbomberwoman
Summary: En el mundo habitan más seres de los que conoce el hombre, criaturas de luz y de sombra que a veces percibimos por el rabillo del ojo. Sin saberlo se mezclan en nuestro diario vivir, y hasta, tal vez, buscan la bendición del amor verdadero entre nosotros.
1. Chapter 1

**CASTILLOS DE AIRE Y SAL.**

 **Esta "Novelle" o Mini-fic ganó la Medalla de Bronce (3er Lugar) en el reto "Cumpleaños de Seiya Kou" del grupo/foro "Ladies Kou" y Consta de** **10.705** **palabras, sin contar el Glosario y la Aclaración de Propiedad. Tanto el hilo argumental, como la pareja secundaria eran designados por medio de un sorteo.**

 **Aclaración de Propiedad (o Disclaimer): Tanto Seiya, Serena, Darien y Rei, sus amigos y parientes y todo el Universo contemplado en este fanfic, están parcialmente basados en Sailor Moon, la Serie Animada, basada en el manga de Sailor Moon, cuyos personajes y trasfondo son propiedad y creación de Naoko Takeuchi y Toei Animation.**

 **Advertencia: Contiene una escena erótica, se recomienda para público con criterio formado.**

 **ACTO I: Con el Agua al cuello.**

A

penas bajó su piececito menudo y tocó la calzada, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. ¡Ese carruaje, que recorría las calles en forma tan abrupta y atropellada la había incomodado demasiado! Miró de reojo a su prometido. De buen porte, el cabello oscuro ordenado, la piel olivácea, los ojos azules y el traje de tres piezas con corbata, le sentaban bien. ¡Pero su rostro era demasiado serio para su gusto. Estaban emprendiendo un viaje a lo desconocido! Él estaba tan posesionado de su tarea, que parecía haber guardado demasiado dentro de sí toda la excitante animación que hubiera podido contener su espíritu… Al contrario de ella, que necesitó mirar la punta de sus zapatos blancos de tacón bajo, con los que le era difícil caminar, pero que hacía lucir sus pies con elegancia, para calmar los latidos de su corazón. La suave tela color perla de su traje acinturado dos piezas le daba escalofríos sobre la piel. Levantó la vista y contempló el paisaje.

El enorme transatlántico, de ocho pisos de sobrecubierta, y otros diez más que bajaban hacia el oceáno, blanco rojo y plata, imponente en su tamaño, apenas si sufría el embate de la marea, que caracoleaba a su alrededor y lamía sus costados con infructífera insistencia. No pudo menos que sentirse impresionada por el "Princesa del Mar". Sería su hogar por las siguientes dos semanas, y debía acostumbrarse a él. Subieron la escalinata al ritmo de la estudiada parsimonia de su prometido.

"Efectivamente, estos seres son tal como los describió mi tío el Regente", pensó Darien. Necesitan arrastrarse como orugas sobre la superficie, cogidos del brazo, para demostrar su pertenencia o relación al resto, temerosos de que alguien les pueda quitar lo que les pertenece… Si bien no pensaba que su juicio fuera tan duro como el de pariente, la palabra usada por él, "Patéticos" no le pareció tan alejada de la realidad, al ver parejas, y familias enteras, cogidas del a mano o del brazo, como si temieran perder el equilibrio. Cogió a desgano la punta de los dedos enguantados de su novia, para guiarla hasta la rotunda planicie del barco.

-¡Qué gran aventura! – gritó una voz, sobre el borde de la cubierta, arriba de su cabeza, expresando tan bien sus propios pensamientos, que Serena no pudo evitar sobresaltarse, soltando de momento el control de sus emociones y elevando la cabeza para conocer al dueño de esa alegre voz…

Un joven, de piel blanca y brillantes ojos azul oscuro, con sencillas ropas de jornalero (camisa suelta de puños arremangados, chaleco sin mangas de cuero, pantalón de gabardina arrugado) con la sonrisa más auténtica que había visto en su vida, contemplaba el paisaje en lontananza, mientras aspiraba con fuerza el aire puro de mar, que de lejos se veía, parecía vivificar cada poro de su ser. El cabello algo largo del muchacho, atado por detrás, era arrastrado hacia atrás por la brisa marina y ondeaba merced a los caracoleos caprichosos del viento.

Serena respiró con fuerza, imitando al desconocido. De golpe su espíritu se sintió vivificado y libre. "Es el aire salino" Se dijo. No estaba tan mal, aunque no fuera el dulce y algo soporífero aroma a flores que gobernaba su Humedal, su hogar natal.

-Vamos, Serena, no te distraigas o llegaremos tarde - la reprendió un poco Darien. El botones nos mostrará nuestras habitaciones.

El joven, que a Serena le pareció demasiado pequeño y débil para cargar tanto peso, avanzaba a duras penas ante ellos por el pasillo. Al llegar al final de un elegante corredor de finos pisos de madera pulida y ornamentadas molduras en las paredes, se inclinó para indicarles la entrada de dos cuartos gemelos, uno frente al otro.

-Refréscate un poco. En cinco minutos bajaremos de nuevo para ver partir el barco – le indicó su prometido, ingresando al otro cuarto.

Serena se miró en el espejo del elegante vanitorio, empotrado a la pared con anillas de bronce. Suspiró profundamente. Éste era el inicio de una nueva vida para ella. Siempre había sido libre… Libre de expresarse y hacer y decir todo lo que le venía en gana. Debía pues, ¿bendecir o maldecir su sino? Este viaje representaba una gran aventura… pero si Darien iba a llenarla de órdenes y reglas ya no sería tan espontáneo y divertido. Él estaba acostumbrado al mando y a que no se contradijeran ni sus más mínimos deseos.

Con otro suspiro esperanzado, llenó de agua la jofaina y se lavó el polvo del viaje en carruaje. ¡Qué cosa tan incómoda! Su derrière había sufrido cada rebote, sobresalto y resalto del vehículo. Todo debía hacerse de esa forma, le explicó él con parsimonia, no debían despertar ni la más mínima sospecha y amoldarse a las usanzas de los nativos. Así lo indicaba la tradición, y orden y tradición eran las directrices de una vida ordenada, según su prometido.

Aún pudo dedicarse a sí misma una sonrisa. Se recriminó por la causal: la vista de aquél joven tal alegre, libre y feliz… Seguro él iba a aprovechar el viaje a concho… Nada de conversaciones aburridas con suboficiales retirados, ni cenas con esposas perfectas dedicadas a los hijos y las manualidades caseras. Sacudió la cabeza por estarse saboteando a sí misma la posibilidad de pasarlo bien. Se quitó el pesado abrigo y se puso una pashmina liviana sobre los hombros a juego con su vestido. Y salió.

Ya toda la gente agitaba pañuelos blancos en la cubierta principal. Por quince días serían una comunidad, personas venidas de diferentes países, de diferentes regiones y con costumbres diversas, debían amoldarse a las normas imperantes en el barco para no atropellar a los demás. Había latinos alegres, judíos reservados, rubios americanos, pelirrojos irlandeses… familias completas y viajeros solos.

Darien puso su mano posesivamente sobre su hombro, justo cuando ella, en medio de todo el gentío, distinguió los ojos del joven apuntando hacia ella. Un estremecimiento la conmocionó. Junto a él, una hermosa mujer, se cogía de su brazo. Serena tragó con dificultad. Alta, de elegante figura, con larguísimo cabello color ala de cuervo peinado con elegancia, y labios maquillados color rojo rubí. Tal vez también han venido en viaje pre-nupcial – se dijo - ¡pero qué tontería! Los viajes pre-nupciales sólo eran costumbre de "SU" Pueblo. Ella seguro ya era su esposa… Un dardo de envidia, agudo y doloroso la hizo encogerse por un segundo.

-No seas tonta – se dijo – no inaugures este viaje deseando lo que es otra. Tú también eres hermosa, con tu brillante cabello rubio y tu ojos azul pálido – se recordó – Y tienes a tu guapo y aguerrido prometido…

De reojo contempló a su novio. La boca era una fina línea recta. Su postura impecable y rígida. El traje elegante, perfecto y planchado a la perfección. Tanto así, que estaría mejor en una ceremonia o en una vitrina.

El navío ya se adentraba en el océano, hendiendo las aguas con seguridad y firmeza. De momento las aguas estaban calmas y brillaba el sol, así que el viaje se anunciaba placentero.

-Ya es hora de almorzar, es bueno que nos dirijamos al piso superior, al Comedor Principal – le indicó Darien.

Serena se dejó guiar mansamente… hace rato que su estómago pensaba intensamente en la comida.

-¡Quiero probarlo todo! – Dijo la voz de alguien, parapetado tras la barra libre – ¡todo se ve delicioso!

-Ten cuidado con lo que pones en tu plato, Seiya – lo reprendió una voz femenina – recuerda que alguna de esas cosas podría darte alergia.

-Vamos, dijo Darien, nuestra mesa con los oficiales nos aguarda.

-Pero la barra Libre… apuntó su novia.

-Eso es para los pebleyos – la voz de él sonaba ofendida – nosotros pedimos a la carta.

-Pero eso demora más, - gimió ella – la comida de la barra libre ya está lista.

-Debes aprender a ser paciente y refinada, Serena.

Al alejarse a regañadientes, pudo ver la bandeja llena de exquisiteces que apenas podía cargar el muchacho. ¡Era él! Y su nombre era Seiya… Iba demasiado satisfecho de su elección culinaria para percatarse de su presencia. Tras el joven, marchaba la muchacha, recatada, cargando una bandeja casi vacía y avanzando con ofendida dignidad de que la vieran junto a su insaciable acompañante.

Se preguntó dónde estarían sentados, mientras sumergía a disgusto su cuchara en la insípida sopa de mariscos que les sirvieran como primer plato, acorde al pedido de su prometido.

Seiya, en el ínterin, estaba disfrutando su copioso almuerzo con deleite.

-¿Habías oído hablar de todas estas cosas buenas de comer? Mira, lasaña, pizza, tacos, pastel de maíz… ¡Es un sueño, Rei! – comentó, masticando a dos carrillos.

-¡Jamás! - Dijo ella, atacando delicadamente con el tenedor el pastel de centolla que eligiera como almuerzo, y que casi no le apetecía, sólo de ver comer a su compañero – Sólo intenta no enfermarte del estómago cuando esté cerca, no soportaría que ensuciaras mi vestido…- culminó, limpiándose delicadamente con la servilleta.

-¡Ah, vestidos! ¿Eso es lo que más has disfrutado, cierto? Vestirte como una damisela… ¡Bah! Yo sólo quiero – murmuró el chico de largo cabello negro – encontrarla a ella, la única, la que está hecha para ser mi compañera… - culminó reprimiendo un suspiro ahogado.

-Dudo que comportándote como un salvaje sin modales vayas a conquistar a una señorita en este barco…

-Sabes que no podemos buscar en tierra, Rei, no podemos alejarnos demasiado del océano – replicó, poniéndose serio – y melancólico por un momento – Si fuera por mí, ojalá hubiera sido una de las chicas solteras de nuestro pueblo, pero nada sucedió – terminó por recordar con tristeza.

-Al menos el recuerdo parece haber disminuido tu apetito - se burló Rei, aunque compartiera su tristeza.

-¡Tú también debes aprovechar la oportunidad de buscar a alguien, muchacha!.

Ella se puso seria de golpe. Tampoco había encontrado a su "propulsor" entre los solteros de su pueblo. ¿Estaría destinada a ser tan sólo una doncella de compañía? ¿Es que nunca encontraría a ese ser especial que despertara la magia en su interior? Suspiró con desaliento.

-Primero tú, Seiya. Tú eres el príncipe heredero, necesitamos más de tu don que del mío. Ya sabes que el arrecife está desfalleciendo…

-No hay nada malo en disfrutar la búsqueda – replicó el joven, volviendo a atacar su bandeja con energía – necesitaré fuerzas y aún no vamos por los postres – culminó con un guiño hacia su compañera.

-Tú comes por los dos - suspiró Rei, resignada.

En otro sitio del barco, Serena se separaba de su prometido, quien había decidido tenderse a dormir una siesta. El viaje realmente lo había fatigado, y el suave bamboleo del oleaje lo invitaba al reposo. Ella también tenía sueño, pero se lo espabiló, pensando que nunca tendría una oportunidad como aquella. Fingió entrar en su cuarto, y luchando contra la modorra, esperó tras la puerta un lapso que le pareció horas. Luego, abrió sigilosamente la puerta, intentando no hacer ruido alguno.

-¡El crimen perfecto! – se dijo con una risilla mientras cerraba tras de sí. Ahora podía recorrer el barco a su antojo.

El barco contaba hasta con un pequeño museo, una biblioteca, varios salones de baile… Tras recorrer varios pisos, llegó a una pequeña sobrecubierta, una especie de mirador vacío, desde donde podía contemplar el océano a su sabor.

- _"¡Ishalaia!"_ \- Se acercó al barandal. Las únicas testigos serían unas gaviotas que sobrevolaban con la esperanza de recibir algún pedazo de pescado de las cocinerías así que comenzó a pronunciar la fórmula mágica, mientras sus torpes pies iban escalando y sus manos se aferraban al borde ¡nadie la vería si daba un paseo rápido!- " _Mein Wunsch ist es, zu flieg…"(1)_

-¡Espera! – una voz vibrante y desesperada resonó junto a su oreja, mientras, de la pura sorpresa perdía el equilibrio y caía como una piedra a las heladas aguas del Atlántico – ¡Oh no! – Pudo ver el brazo estirado del muchacho intentando cogerla apenas un segundo tarde y quedarse su mano espasmódicamente cerrada sobre el aire -¡Muchacha!

Finas agujas de hielo parecían atravesarla de parte a parte, mientras, su vestido, enaguas y calzón se saturaban de agua y la hacían hundirse con celeridad pasmosa.

-¿Será este mi fin? –Ahora debajo del agua era imposible pronunciar la frase mágica, y aún cuando lo lograra, el agua la empaparía de inmediato y no podría ascender. Pensó en el disgusto de su novio, que la buscaría por todo el barco infructuosamente. De a poco, y a pesar de sus esfuerzos, la inconsciencia se abría paso hacia su cerebro.

Un golpe sordo la trajo de nuevo a la abrupta realidad. Las ondas marinas y las burbujas vibraron a su alrededor. ¡Al parecer otro cuerpo había caído al agua!

"Tranquila" – le pareció sentir una voz en su mente, una voz cálida que la hacía sentir bien, a pesar del miedo a la muerte y el frío- "Voy a sacarte de aquí".

Unos brazos delgados pero fuertes la sujetaron del torso. Y luego, con fuertes enviones, una fuerza desconocida comenzó a impulsarlos hacia arriba ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Abrió de golpe los ojos, pero el agua helada le impedía ver con claridad. Un destello rojizo, y algo que parecía un gran pez, de escamas rojizas y cola plateada, parecía estarlos haciendo subir hacia la superficie del mar.

El primer resuello que dio fue para volver a introducir el aire en sus pulmones. Estos quemaban como fuego, pero poco a poco fue cediendo el dolor, mientras pugnaba por mantener la cabeza fuera del agua. La cabeza de su salvador emergió poco después. Lo vio respirar y enfocar su vista hacia ella, y sus ojos azul oscuro expresaban profundo enojo, mientras el agua congelada chorreaba de su largo cabello negro. ¡Era el muchacho! Se llama Seiya, recordó.

 _-Was ist passiert? Bitte, könnten Sie das erklären?(2) –_ Preguntó atropelladamente apenas pudo hablar.

-Espera un segundo muchacha, no hablo alemán y soy yo el que debería hacer las preguntas – declaró él – Por lo pronto vamos a buscar la forma de volver a subir al barco…

¿Subir al barco? ¿Acaso está loco? Bueno… Ya estaba bastante loco si se había arrojado de un transatlántico sólo para "rescatarla". ¡Grandísimo idiota! ¡Si ella se había caído por su culpa!

-Agárrate firme de mi espalda – le indicó – vamos a tratar de subir por la cadena de una de las anclas.

El joven nadaba con pasmosa facilidad. Muy pronto estuvo cogido del principio de la cadena. Serena se aferraba con fuerza a él, mientras a media voz susurraba conjuros en alemán.

 _-"Bitte, geben Kraft zu klettern, fahren den Jungen, und öffnen Sie ein Fenster, um hineinzukommen, oh Götter..."(3)_

-¿Sigues murmurando en tu idioma? - Preguntó Seiya entre resoplidos, fuera del agua ya no parecía tan ágil – ya te dije que no entiendo el alemán apenas puedo entender el inglés.

-Perdóname. Cuando estoy asustada hablo en mi idioma nativo, no puedo evitarlo, me llamo Serena, Serena Engel.

-Entonces eres alemana – la voz de él sonaba alegre a pesar del esfuerzo – debí suponerlo por tu cabello y tus ojos, yo soy Seiya, Seiya Ditritonis.

-Nací en la Selva Negra, en un bosque siempre verde – musitó Serena.

-¿Un bosque? ¿No vives en la ciudad o en el pueblo? Entonces, te gusta más la soledad del campo – resopló el joven– no me imagino como elegiste venir a hacinarte entre 20.000 personas en este barco.

-Es una tradición de mi pueblo – explicó ella entre regañadientes mientras seguían su ascenso – un viaje prenupcial antes de la boda. El Consejo de Ancianos lo recomienda para saber si la pareja será compatible, el matrimonio es una unión para toda la vida – se mordió el labio. Había dicho más de lo que debía.

-Extrañas costumbres… ¿Y encargan los bebés antes de casarse?

-¿¡Qué!? – Serena sintió que se sonrojaba violentamente - ¡Por supuesto que no! Mi novio no me ha tocado – Estaba tan indignada y sorprendida que casi se suelta del muchacho, luego recordó que estaban a muchísima altura.

Una carcajada sacudió el cuerpo del joven. De pronto, la sorpresa se adueñó de su espíritu.

-¡Mira allí! ¡Hacia la derecha! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Alguien se ha dejado el ojo de buey abierto! Con suerte podremos entrar por ahí.

Ella ya lo sabía, pero fingió sorpresa. -

¡Es verdad, Seiya, tienes muy buena vista!

-Vamos a tener que estirarnos un poco – resopló – Tú puedes muchacha, usa mi cuerpo para escalar hacia la ventana.

Serena, quien no le tenía ni un ápice de temor a las alturas, trepó como una ardilla, llegó hasta el bordillo, y aferrándose con ambas manos, se introdujo por el estrecho ventanuco. Luego, sujetando firmemente las manos de él, (¡Cómo pesaba!) lo ayudó a meterse en la ahora añorable seguridad del barco. Ambos se sentaron en el suelo y dieron un suspiro de alivio. No sabían de quien era la cámara, pero su "olvido" les había salvado la vida.

Seiya se incorporó y cerró el ojo de buey concienzudamente. En caso de oleaje violento, el barco se ladearía y el agua entraría por ahí.

-¿En qué parte del barco estaremos? – consultó la rubia muchacha.

-Creo que en la cubierta económica. Al dueño de esta cabina no le hará mucha gracia encontrar dos desconocidos en su recámara y podría ponerse violento. Sugiero que salgamos al pasillo y busquemos una terraza – agregó al ver que la chica comenzaba a tiritar violentamente, merced a su ropa empapada.

Toda la gente los miraba con extrañeza, pero, al no haber otras opciones, se figuraban que se habían arrojado al agua con ropa en alguna de las piscinas, por broma o alguna apuesta. La verdad era demasiado increíble como para que alguien les creyera… Finalmente, aún sin saber con exactitud su ubicación, se quedaron en un pequeño vivero acristalado, donde la luz del sol era magnificada a través de gruesas ventanas, para alimentar a cientos de plantas y hierbas, para consumirse frescas, que hacían las delicias de la tripulación.

Lentamente de su ropa comenzaron a elevarse nubes de vapor. Sin más remedio, se quitaron las prendas exteriores más pesadas, que se secarían más rápido al no estar sobre sus cuerpos, así que, con la vista apuntando hacia el lado opuesto, intentaban no mirarse.

-Bien Señorita Serena. Ahora espero que me explique porqué intentaba suicidarse en su viaje de bodas… espero no haya creído que no iba a preguntárselo.

-Yo… ¡No intentaba suicidarme! ¡No sea idiota! Y… ¡No es mi viaje de bodas!

-No entiendo… ¿Y qué pensaba hacer, parada sobre el barandal de un barco en medio del océano?

-No puedo decírselo – murmuró entristecida.

-Está bien – el malestar casi había desaparecido de su voz – supongo que todos tenemos derecho a tener secretos.

-¿Acaso Ud. también los tiene, Seiya? No me imagino un italiano alegre y francote como Usted, ocultando oscuros secretos…

Guardaron silencio por mucho rato, permaneciendo así, espalda con espalda, con el vapor elevándose perezosamente de sus vestidos. A pesar del profundo y doloroso deseo de confiarse de sus corazones, no podían, empero, hablar de cosas que involucraban, no sólo la seguridad de sus familias, sino la seguridad de sus respectivos pueblos.

-Su esposa es muy bonita – dijo Serena, cansada del silencio e intentando hacer trivial conversación.

-¿Esposa? – Seiya se atragantó de la sorpresa e intentó a duras penas no estallar en carcajadas.

-¿Prometida, entonces? – Serena sintió que la ira se apoderaba de ella - ¿Acaso se está burlando?

-¿Estás hablando de Rei?

Ah… ese es el nombre de la muchacha de largo cabello negro, italiana como él, supuso.

-¡Pero si Rei Disirenes es mi hermana! – respondió, sin poder aguantar ya las carcajadas.

Ella se volvió a mirarlo, sin querer. El largo cabello negro, aún húmedo, caía como cascadas negras sobre su tórax desnudo, pálido pero fornido, y los ojos azul noche brillaban con furiosa alegría en medio de lágrimas de risa. Su vista bajó. Los largos calzones de obrero comenzaban en la cintura y terminaban debajo de sus rodillas. Por primera vez, pensó conscientemente en el misterio que ocultaban. Sintió que sus mejillas ardían. ¡Tan estimulante era para ella la contemplación del joven y pícaro doncel!

¡Su hermana! Pensó. Luego, el peso de su propio compromiso pesó como una roca sobre su alma. Jamás se había sentido así de atraída hacia el Príncipe. La había elegido entre las chicas de su pueblo por poseer un linaje puro, una belleza sin par y magia poderosa… una pareja hecha en el cielo, murmuraron los ancianos con júbilo. Pero jamás, hasta ahora, se había cuestionado la elección. Su destino ya había sido trazado. Muy tarde…

Seiya a su vez, dejó de reír para contemplarla. Un leve rubor se adueñaba se sus mejillas a la par de las suyas. ¡Era tan hermosa así, en su candidez! El largo cabello rubio, caía como cascada de oro puro sobre su espalda. Sus ojos azul pálido brillaban, cuajados de luz. Un sujetador color de rosa pálido con flores, ocultaba la gloria de sus pechos núbiles. La suave y tersa piel desnuda de su torso bajaba indefectuosamente hasta su ombligo… donde un calzón fruncido con lazos color rosa velaba el lugar secreto de su femeneidad. La ansió locamente. Ansió tocarla con sus dedos para sentirla tangible, para saber, en el sublime contacto piel con piel, que no era tan solo una fantasía, una loca fantasía de su mente enferma y hambrienta de amor.

No era buena idea permanecer ahí solos, le dijo, en su fantasía, la voz de Rei, como si fuera un Pepe Grillo, adentro de su cabeza. Con desgano, capituló. -Creo que la ropa ya se ha secado bastante – expresó Seiya con voz áspera, como si su garganta se hubiera secado a la par de sus prendas – Y se me ocurre una excelente forma de terminar el trabajo – agregó, poniéndose la ropa con celeridad y casi arrojándole su vestido, a una ahora aún muy confundida muchacha.

 **Glosario:** 1.- " _Mein Wunsch ist es, zu flieg…"= Traducido del alemán, Mi deseo es: volar._ _2.- Was ist passiert? Bitte, könnten Sie das erklären?= Traducido del alemán: ¿Qué ha pasado? Por favor dímelo._ _3.-"Bitte, geben Kraft zu klettern, fahren den Jungen, und öffnen Sie ein Fenster, um hineinzukommen, oh Götter..." = Traducido del alemán, "Por favor, denle fuerza para subir, y abran una ventana para entrar, oh dioses ... "_


	2. Chapter 2

**ACTO II: "Swinger Complex"**

E n otro sitio, un avergonzado muchacho tocaba todas las puertas. ¿Cómo era posible que su novia hubiera desaparecido? EL barco era grande… Pero ni siquiera la hiperkinética Serena era capaz de recorrerlo de proa a popa en solo unas horas. En los otros camarotes sólo recibía mal humor, sonrisas de irónica compasión y una que otra mirada de sincera preocupación.

Darien se sentó un rato sobre el entablado, con la espalda apoyada sobre la pared. Se frotó los ojos y se cogió la frente con desesperación. Las cosas no estaban saliendo bien, nada de bien. Se supone que ellos eran la pareja perfecta ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal? Podía sentir la tirantez en sus gestos, la molesta sensación, parecida a cuando creemos ver moverse algo en la esquina ciega de nuestro ángulo de visión.

Debía afrontarlo. Serena no era igual a él. Podía percibir que se aburría y tal vez lo criticaba por ser tan mesurado, ¿Pero que podía hacer? ¡Era un Príncipe! Desde muy pequeño, la Dríade que cuidaba de él, su madre y su padre, también, le habían inculcado la prudencia, la mesura, la desconfianza, un ligero temor a lo desconocido. Si no fuera por ello, los humanos hace muchísimo tiempo que habrían dado cuenta de ellos. Destruido su Paraíso, Secado su laguna, encerrado a su gente y desentrañado sus secretos. Definitivamente, Serena no comulgaba estos saludables preceptos.

Ella, ahora recién venía a verlo, era una cabeza loca que deseaba lanzarse de rondón por la vida, y no podía o no quería comprender que su postura ante la vida ponía en riesgo a ella y toda su comunidad. ¡Qué ciego había sido! ¿Qué actitud asumiría a la hora de comunicar al Consejo que su elección de Consorte había sido errónea? ¡En miles de años jamás había sucedido! ¿O sería que lo habían disimulado muy bien?

-Disculpe… - Una voz suave como terciopelo y melodiosa como el canto de las aves se adentró en su oído – perdone que lo moleste señor, estoy buscando a mi hermano.

Él levantó la vista. ¡Ah! La muchacha de cabellos color ala de cuervo. La había divisado en el Comedor hace unas horas. Tenía fina y altiva cabeza de gacela, ojos color oscuro, casi violeta y una piel pálida, como de porcelana. Sus modales parecían finos, sobre todo si se los contrastaba con el animoso gandul que comía con ella. ¡Otra pareja dispareja! Se dijo en su mente, con sorna. Ella sonrió, como si hubiera podido escuchar su broma interior. Sus ojos no se apartaban de sus labios. ¡Es verdad! Aún no le daba una respuesta.

-¿Dijo, "Su hermano"? Lo lamento, creo que no lo he visto… -musitó, perdida la concentración por sumergirse en esa mirada tranquila, que parecía un pozo de aguas profundas y calmas – de hecho; yo también estoy intentando encontrar a una persona perdida… mi prometida Serena.

Rei también sentía perderse en los ojos azules del desconocido. Había magnética serenidad, seguridad y un toque de desafío. ¿Tendría acaso algún cargo de autoridad en su comunidad? No parecía habituado a los imprevistos, ni a que lo importunaran con pequeñeces.

-¿Será que ellos…?- se detuvo en forma abrupta. No podía decirle a este hombre que tal vez su hermano estaba con su novia. Movió la cabeza, con auto reprobación. – no es nada, olvídelo.

-Entiendo lo que insinúa. No se preocupe, también lo pensé. Por un lado sería reconfortante saber que ella no se encuentra sola. Es su primer viaje fuera de nuestro pueblo, y creo que podría estar confundida y asustada si acaso se ha perdido. -Tal vez deberíamos buscar los juntos – Rei sonreía mientras le ofrecía una mano al hombre, el cual la aceptó y se puso de pie. Ahora le era más difícil mirarlo a los ojos. Era al menos un palmo más alto que ella.

Darien se sintió extrañamente reconfortado. Tener alguien que compartiera su inquietud y su búsqueda lo complacía. Se sentía menos solo y menos burlado por el destino. También esbozó el fantasma de una sonrisa a su acompañante. Mientras caminaban por largos corredores y pasillos, le hizo, tímidamente algunas preguntas.

-Sí, somos italianos, nuestra familia siempre ha estado ligada al mar- respondió Rei con secreto regocijo – no concebimos la vida sin la cercanía del océano.

-Es curioso, yo siento mismo de del paisaje boscoso y siempre verde de la Selva Negra – replicó él – el verdor, la humedad, la fina neblina que vivifica todo, las flores gigantes y salvajes, cubiertas de rocío…

-Me gustaría verlo aunque fuese sólo una vez… - dijo la muchacha, cerrando por un segundo los ojos para "imaginarse" los recuerdos del hombre en su mente – Sí, debe ser muy hermoso. El fondo del mar también es maravilloso.

-¿Bucea acaso Usted, Srta. Rei?

-Muy a menudo, en verdad, me declaro adicta – señaló ella, riéndose un poco– A veces, yo siento como si pudiera respirar bajo el agua y pudiera hablar con todas las criaturas del fondo marino.

Él la miró sorprendido. Por un segundo le pareció que ella no bromeaba. ¡Imposible!

 _Mientras, en otro extremo del barco…_

Seiya arrastraba a su hermosa desconocida por un pasillo que había creído reconocer.

-¡Aquí! Exclamó con voz triunfal. Habían bajado un par de pisos hacia el vientre de la embarcación, y aunque la amplia estancia estaba en semi penumbra, la alegría y la música la hacían brillar.

-Había escuchado que los italianos no podían estarse sin bailar, pero creía que era sólo un mito…

La alegre "tarantela" llenaba el aire, Serena se sintió enganchada por el brazo y sumergida en la vorágine de sensaciones, que la danzante marea humana le transmitía en medio de su regocijo.

Alrededor de una hora más tarde, Seiya y ella estaban intentando recuperar el aliento, agotados, pero su ropa ya estaba perfectamente seca. Pero ¡Ay! Obviamente, la alegría no podía ser completa.

-¿Qué sucede, preciosa? - los vibrantes ojos azul noche la interrogaban con preocupación.

-Siento… siento que voy a desmayarme – En verdad, una creciente languidez se apoderaba de sus miembros – Comí muy poco al almuerzo - recordó avergonzada.

 _-"¿Cosa? ¡Eh, amici! ¡Calzone per la signorina! ¡Presto, súbito!" (4)_

 _-"¡Vola calzone!"(5)-_

Una sonriente matrona le tiró por los aires una envoltura misteriosa al muchacho, que la acercó a la boca de Serena. Ella la mordió con apenas una pizca de sobresaltada desconfianza. Una masa suave pero crujiente se fracturó bajo sus dientes, llenando su boca de una deliciosa mezcla de carne, salsa de tomates, y sabrosas especias tibias. Se sintió revivir.

-Te volvieron los colores, ¿No? – Aseveró el sonriente muchacho.

- _"¡La forza dil pomodoro!"(6)-_ Rieron los italianos.

Luego una bandeja cargada de "calzone" comenzó a circular entre los impenitentes bailarines, que devoraban a dos carrillos el manjar de su madre patria. Tras repetirse cuatro veces, la mente de Serena pareció recordarle algo… ¡Darien! Darien iba a matarla…

-Debo encontrar mi recámara – musitó, compungida.

-Te ayudaré. Después de todo, como ángel salvador debo hacer el trabajo completo ¿no?... – gritó hacia la sonriente multitud que volvía a rascar el entablado al compás de la música: _"¡Grazie Mile!"(7)_ Y se volvió hacia ella, cogiéndola de la mano y guiándola de nuevo hacia el laberinto interminable de entrañas del gigantesco navío.

Rato después, ya habían recorrido varios pisos de habitaciones, estaban algo mareados de tanto subir, subir y recorrer, cuando en un recodo pasó lo imprevisto:

-¡Serena!

-¿Darien?

-¿Qué haces con ese muchacho?

-Yo… eh… Los estábamos algo perdidos y nos encontramos y decidimos buscar mis habitaciones juntos… ¿Y tú, qué haces con esa señorita?

-¡Hermana! - Exclamó Seiya y se abalanzó sobre Rei, quien pareció visiblemente molesta de su efusividad.

-Estábamos precisamente haciendo eso, buscándolos – respondió Darien – y por lo visto ya hemos logrado nuestro objetivo – agregó, mirando ligeramente apenado al ver marcharse a los italianos – No vuelvas a salir sola, Serena, tenemos un compromiso para cenar esta noche.

-Perdóname… - dijo la chica rubia, con voz apenas perceptible, mientras era arrastrada de nuevo a la monotonía y el tedio, que gobernarían de aquí a futuro su existencia.

Por la noche las mil y una luces del transatlántico hacían mella de la oscuridad y triunfaban de ella. La Cena Bailable, era una tradición náutica difícil de evadir, ya que como mínimo, todos los huéspedes de mayor alcurnia y mediana cuna, debían asistir al Gran Comedor, salvo que desearan pedir servicio a sus habitaciones.

Sin quererlo o poder evitarlo, Serena se había ataviado con coquetería. Pero inconscientemente, no estaba pensando en Darien cuando se enfundaba en el vestido de satín con amplia falda arrepollada, cubierta de tul y ornada de lazos color de rosa y delicados capullos de flores artificiales de seda. No era su Príncipe prometido el que la inspiraba a peinarse con esmero, a maquillarse y a ponerse perfume. No. Su mente divagaba… la imagen de Seiya se paseaba por su mente, bailando, riendo… semi desnudo y con la ropa mojada… un calor desconocido y febril le arrebolaba las mejillas. Se sentía en pecado, aún sin haber hecho nada… ¿Acaso no debía sus pensamientos al que sería su Señor?

Pero no podía evitarlo. Su ser completo, su alma volátil, la esencia misma de su espíritu… pensaban en Seiya. Si sus pensamientos pudieran llamarlo. Un hechizo mágico lo habría logrado con facilidad, pero, obviamente, no podía hacerlo. Empero, un hechizo sencillo de olvido podría borrarlo de su mente y quitarle esa inquietud – se dijo – pero tampoco quería recurrir a ello. Tal vez sería su pequeño secreto, alimentarse de los efímeros y fugaces recuerdos que tejieran juntos, le servirían de consuelo cuando la vida se le hiciera adversa o insípida. Suspiró con desaliento.

Con destino la Mesa de Oficiales, llegaron a puerto con puntualidad inglesa. Darien sentía un gran alivio de ver volver las cosas a su normal curso. Todo sería perfecto, si no hubiera sentido, en un pequeño recodo de su espíritu, que algo le faltaba. Se examinó de un vistazo. Elegante tuxedo negro, camisa blanca, gemelos de oro, corbatín, sombrero de copa, zapatos impolutamente negros y brillantes. Acompañante cogida de brazo, arrebatadoramente hermosa. Los ojos de Serena estaba radiantes y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Pero parecía que su espíritu también se encontrara a kilómetros de distancia.

¿Qué sería este súbito mal, que ensombrecía esta jornada perfecta? Nada. Por más que buscara mentalmente el detalle que le hacía sentir carente, no lo encontraba. Movió la cabeza para espantar las locas ideas, impropias de su regia persona. Pero entonces… sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella. Ella, Rei Disirenes. Su traje de fiesta rojo como la sangre, que hacía que su piel pálida tuviera el color de la nieve y contrastara violentamente con el negro azabache de su cabello. Sus ojos se quedaron otra vez sumidos en la modesta elegancia natural de la mujer, cuya majestuosa forma de moverse, la hacía parecer una princesa. Nada parecido a los andares de pato de su novia, que tropezaba con facilidad y lo arrastraba consigo a veces, haciéndole pasar vergüenzas, por su poca experiencia de fluida caminata.

No era justo compararlas, pero… A la hora de baile, la pudo ver, danzando esplendorosa, ora con su hermano, ora con algún sonriente y encantado desconocido. Ella apenas esbozaba una parsimoniosa y lejana sonrisa para ellos. Ahora, Serena bailaba con él, pero no sentía empatía alguna con ella, a pesar de que siempre había oído que el baile unía a las parejas. No sentía disfrute alguno al sentirla adherida a su cuerpo, como una lapa fría sobre un delfín. La mirada de su novia, abstraída, parecía perderse en un punto lejano.

Serena miraba a Seiya. De reojo claro está. Lo veía tan impoluto en su traje de noche, de punta en blanco, pero sin perder la alegría que lo caracterizaba. Bromeaba y reía con sus ocasionales compañeras de baile, con tanta gracia y donaire… Obviamente ya ni siquiera recordaba los sucesos que habían vivido juntos en la tarde. Un rictus de desilusión se enseñoreó de sus facciones. Decidió enfocarse en lo que ya era suyo, y bailó con esmero, poniéndole más atención a su novio que de costumbre. Por dentro, una cosa ácida la corroía, la amargura de la desilusión. Pensaba que los momentos que habían compartido, los había acercado, pero sólo había sido un brevísimo interludio en que sus vidas se habían cruzado… Nada más. ¡Humanos! Se dijo.

Seiya miraba a Serena. Había tanta vida en ella y tanto contento que se sintió avergonzado. Por un instante había creído que lo que habían compartido había sido especial para ella, y se había considerado con derecho de luchar por lo que sentía. De lograr que su novio la dejara libre… ¿Para qué? Si ya era feliz con él. Ya tenía a su lado todo lo que necesitaba. El motivo por el cual se encontraba sola y escalando por el barandal sería aún un misterio. ¡Humanos! ¿Quién los entiende? Si al menos en otra tribu submarina hubiera alguien parecido a Serena… Su luz había tocado traicioneramente la puerta de su corazón y se había marchado en volandas, olvidándolo y dejándole cautivado en el proceso.

Pasaron varios días. Los cuatro personajes, con gran dificultad podían coincidir, entre la marea humana que pululaba por el Trasatlántico, salvo las noches de Baile de etiqueta, donde cada vez parecía encenderse más intensamente la animosidad de unos contra otros, prisioneros de sus propias aprehensiones.

De pronto, llegó el momento en que al interior de la muchacha de origen alemán, la caldera que bullía bajo su piel, simplemente necesitó una vía de escape, puesto que amenazaba con explotar. Escapó otra vez. Darien sólo lo supo un par de horas más tarde, cuando quiso invitar a su prometida a dar un paseo por la cubierta.

Serena casi corría por los pasillos, buscando el sector asignado a los italianos. Sabía que ahí debía estar o tal vez no, pero al menos, la actividad febril le venía mejor que el desgano ocioso. Con todo y su falta de orientación, llegó a la estancia donde día y noche se bailaba alegremente la tarantela. Luego de dar varias vueltas del brazo de sonrientes desconocidos, logró que alguien, por fin, entendiera que estaba buscando a alguien, en concreto, a Seiya Ditritonis… devorando un par de " _calzone_ " por el camino, un niño de cabello rizado y tez aceitunada le indicó una puerta.

-Seiya – le indicó, mostrándole una puerta, seguido de una larga monserga en italiano de la que pudo poco y nada comprender.

La muchacha sintió que le flaqueaban las piernas. ¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo? ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Con qué pretexto estaba golpeando a la habitación de un joven soltero que apenas conocía? Se dio media vuelta para marcharse, compungida. Pero entonces… ¡Ah! Una súbita rebeldía, un impulso de esos que pocos hay en la vida, de esos que hacen que alguien se juegue el todo por el todo, la obligó a empuñar los dedos de la mano y tocar con energía. Unos ruidos leves le llegaron con nitidez desde el otro lado.

-¿Rei? ¿Eres tú? ¡Condenada! Te dije que me dolía la cabeza y que necesitaba que me dejaras dormir un par de hor… El joven, atónito, enmudeció de golpe. Las ideas se vinieron en tropel a su cabeza, haciendo que esta hiciera cortocircuito y por unos segundos que le parecieron interminables, simplemente contempló a la mujer que yacía a centímetro de él, apoyada en el dintel de su puerta. Sus hermosos ojos celestes bebieron de los suyos y luego vio como ella se sonrojaba violentamente y daba vuelta el rostro.

 _¡Santa Madonna!_ Se dijo Seiya, al recordar que llevaba sólo puesto el pantalón. Le hizo un gesto vago a Serena y cerró la puerta, sintiendo en sus mejillas idéntico calor. Segundos después salió del cuarto, totalmente vestido.

-Perdóname, Señorita Serena, creí que era mi hermana… - comenzó a decir – pero luego, se sintió envuelto en un abrazo cálido e inesperado.

-Te extrañé – le dijo la voz de ella, apagada por estar su rostro apegado a la camisa a rayas que se él había puesto con celeridad – No sé que embrujo pusiste sobre mí, sé mucho de magia, pero esta no la conocía… no puedo dejar de pensar en tí…

-No parecías extrañarme tanto cuando bailabas con tu prometido – la regañó él, intentando que su voz sonara con naturalidad, pero ya su corazón se había desbocado y latía dolorosamente, con la punta de los dedos tomó el rostro de ella para elevarlo y poder contemplarlo, y se sobresaltó al comprobar que estaba lleno de lágrimas.

-Fui una tonta… pensé que ya ni siquiera recordabas mi nombre – sollozó Serena.

-¿Qué historia es esa de que sabes de magia? – Esas palabras le habían quedado dando vueltas más que nada.

-Perdóname por no ser sincera contigo… es que no podía confesarle todos mis secretos a un desconocido. Yo…

-Espera, salgamos de este pasillo primero – le dijo él, guiándola por los laberintos del barco, llevándola a la misma cubierta desierta donde había comenzado todo.

-¿Preparado? Sin saber para qué, y levemente temeroso de la revelación, Seiya asintió, moviendo la cabeza de arriba a abajo, como si sus finos rasgos romanos estuvieran apenas sujetos por un hilo muy fino.

-" _Mein Wunsch ist es, zu fliege"(8)_ \- Dijo Serena en voz clara, dándose un pequeño impulso para saltar.

Apenas estuvo en el aire, en un segundo, dos alas translúcidas aparecieron, como si fuera polvo plateado líquido que manara de su espalda. De inmediato comenzaron a abanicarse y la mantuvieron suspendida en el aire, haciendo que su cabello se agitara, devanado en hebras de oro al viento.

-¡POR LAS BARBAS DE ZEUS! Eres, eres…

-Sí, soy un hada mágica. Los bosques de la Selva Negra están habitados por Elfos, Duendes y Hadas. No es algo que pueda contarle a cualquiera - suspiró con desaliento.

El chico se sentó en el suelo, impresionado. En verdad necesitaba algunos segundos para reponerse.

 _Mientras, en otro sitio del barco…_

Darien no podía apartar los ojos de la felina figura en traje de baño, que tomaba el sol y bebía un jugo en una reposera de la cubierta. Carraspeó para poder salir del encantamiento, y sintió un leve dolor al romper la ilusión del momento.

Rei se quitó las gafas del sol y lo miró. Por primera vez lo veía vestido informal, la camisa suelta, la bermuda de gabardina y las sandalias lo rejuvenecían.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, señor Grunwald?

-Sólo llámeme Darien, el señor Grunwald era mi padre.

La muchacha rió con risa cristalina por la pretensión del joven. Él la observó en silencio, complacido y vivificado por verla sonreír.

-Bueno… Darien – se le hacía raro llamarlo por su nombre nada más – ¿Me dirá en qué puedo ayudarle?

-Ehmm…. He vuelto a perder a mi prometida, señorita… digo, Rei.

Una sombra velada pasó por los ojos de la muchacha. -Con mi hermano no está – replicó con voz un poco áspera por la desilusión de saber que sólo buscaba a la rubia loca de su novia – La última vez que vi a Seiya, él estaba durmiendo en su cuarto – observó como las facciones él se relajaban con alivio, y con asombro, lo vio sentarse en una silla de playa a su lado.

-Creo que me quedaré un rato a disfrutar de la brisa marina, si no es molestia- declaró con una sonrisa y le hizo señas a un camarero para que le trajera una bebida.

-¿Y su prometida?

-Cuando le de apetito aparecerá – replicó el joven moreno, divertido – Serena tiene el apetito de un oso siberiano.

Ambos rieron de la ocurrencia.

 _Al otro lado del barco, empero, las cosas se complicaban._

-Es imposible – murmuró Seiya, mientras las frágiles y nonatas ilusiones que se habían hecho paso a través de su cerebro, morían asfixiadas, ahogadas bajo el peso de la realidad. Se puso de pie como pudo, aún abrumado, sintiendo la cabeza pesada, como si hubiera recibido un mazazo.

-Tu novio, también es… ¿hada? – preguntó, e inmediatamente la vio asentir en silencio, con la pena y un naciente temor volviendo a tomar cuerpo de sus facciones hermosas – Entonces, no hay nada más que decir – agregó, tomándola de la mano y haciéndola descender.

Las alas se evaporaron en el aire, como por ensalmo – Debes volver a donde perteneces, y a quien perteneces – concluyó con desaliento.

Serena sentía la suave calidez de la mano de él en la suya, y la ternura del gesto, contrastada a la dureza de sus palabras le hacía daño.

-¡Pero Seiya! Muchos humanos han encontrado el amor entre los seres mágicos, ya ni siquiera está vedado por nuestras leyes, siempre que guarden el secreto…

Seiya deseó ardientemente ser un ser humano en ese momento, renunciar a todo lo que era, con tal de verla sonriente y feliz de nuevo, pero, por su pueblo, no podía. Se debía a su gente.

-Yo… no deseo estar contigo. Quiero que vuelvas con tu novio y te olvides de que existo.

-Seiya… - las lágrimas brillantes y nacaradas como perlas del hada mágica comenzaron a manar y a quedarse suspendidas en el aire, como diminutos diamantes – Yo creí…

-Un humano tal vez, podría dejarlo todo por estar contigo, pero yo… yo no soy humano.

Ella se volvió a mirarlo, temerosa, y aún sin salir de su estupor, preguntándose qué clase de criatura podría ocultarse en verdad bajo el aspecto de ese guapo y alegre doncel que había enamorado tan fácilmente a su espíritu. ¿Y si era un troll o alguna criatura horrenda o enemiga de las hadas? Sin poder evitarlo, simplemente, se alejó con rapidez, intentando perderse en el laberinto de pasillos y corredores, intentado no pensar más en que tenía el corazón destrozado, y debería enterrar los despojos heridos para siempre y fingir que era una esposa digna del Príncipe de las hadas… y que era feliz.

Seiya se obligó a no seguirla. Su corazón apenas latía, conmovido dolorosamente, y apenas ella se hubo marchado, de sus ojos comenzó a bajar la sal, se aferró al barandal del barco y lloró desconsoladamente, como un niño pequeño. Le había hecho daño, la había herido, lo veía claramente, y de había destrozado a sí mismo en el proceso. Pero era lo mejor para todos, era lo correcto. Pero… si era lo correcto… ¿Por qué dolía tanto?

 **Glosario:  
** _4\. -"¿Cosa? ¡Eh, amici! ¡Calzone per la signorina! ¡Presto, súbito!" = Traducido del Italiano: "¿Qué? ¡Eh, amigos! ¡Un calzone para la señorita! ¡Vámos, rápido!_ _5\. -"¡Vola calzone!" !" = Traducido del Italiano: Vuela un "calzone"._ _6._ - _"¡La forza del pomodoro!"(6) = Traducido del Italiano: ¡La fuerza del tomate (para salsa)!_ _7.- "¡Grazie Mille!" = Traducido del Italiano: ¡Muchas gracias!_ 8\. -" _Mein Wunsch ist es, zu fliege" = Traducido del alemán: Mi deseo es volar._


	3. Chapter 3

**ACTO III: Contra viento y mareas.**

E

l enorme Trasantlántico ya alcanzaba la bota de Italia. Había dado la vuelta completa a la península ibérica y había penetrado de rondón en las cálidas aguas del mediterráneo. El buen clima acompañaba a los turistas, que disfrutaban del sol, la buena comida y las diversiones organizadas por la tripulación. Pero para una muchacha que llevaba un par de días casi sin salir de su habitación, cada día era igual de gris y monótono.

Su prometido, luego de intentar varias veces que saliera y tomara un poco del magnífico calor, que bronceaba a turistas ricos y viajeros de clase media por igual, había terminado por dejarla en paz. Tal vez ya había encontrado algo o alguien con quien entretenerse.

Finalmente… una noche, Serena se rindió a la evidencia de que debía continuar con su vida, y Darien no tenía la culpa de no ser ese ser especial que había iluminado por unos segundos su corazón, dejándolo luego entre tinieblas.

Pálida y ojerosa, se esmeró por arreglarse un poco para que su prometido no advirtiera lo mucho que había sollozado mordiendo la almohada, lo mucho que había navega su razón, devanándose para adivinar qué clase de criatura mágica podía ser Seiya y por qué no podían estar juntos. Lo ignoraría. Eso sería lo que haría. Debía sacar fuerzas de flaqueza y demostrarle que ya lo había superado.

Pero su prometido no tocó a su puerta para invitarla a cenar, acostumbrado a sus rechazos y que terminara por pedir una bandeja de comida al cuarto, de la que apenas degustaba la mitad, y con desgano. Consternada, decidió abrir la puerta y salir por su propio pie.

Recorrió pasillos iluminados, y medrosamente penetró en el Gran Salón. La música, suave y cadenciosa invitaba al vals.

Y justo en medio, donde la luz de los candelabros entretejía una finísima filigrana de luz, sonriente y confiado, confidente y destilando alegría… estaba Darien, traidor entre los traidores, bailando con la hermana de Seiya. Se restregó los ojos, sin poder darle crédito. Así es como honra nuestro compromiso – se dijo – y su noviazgo se le hizo tan llevadero como una pesada cadena al cuello, coronada su traílla por una pesada roca.

Decidió dejar el Salón en perfecto anonimato. Pero antes que pudiera dar más de dos pasos, se chocó de improviso con un señor.

-Disculpe Ud. – dijo, con la vista aún baja.

-¡Serena! - El hombre cogió su mano para evitar que tropezara.

Esa voz… Al alzar la vista vio los ojos de su adorado atormentador.

-Seiya…- Ella quiso soltarse de inmediato… pero algo en los ojos del joven le transmitió que estos días separados también habían sido una prueba dolorosa para él. Su faz otrora alegre parecía deslavada, y su mirar, entristecido, la conmovió a pesar del enojo - ¿Qué quieres?

-Necesito hablar contigo, por favor, acompáñame…

A regañadientes lo siguió a una de las terrazas laterales que circundaban el acristalado Salón. Salieron presurosos como una exhalación y nadie los vio, tan ocupadas estaban las parejas en evolucionar al hipnótico compás de la orquesta.

Ella tenía la respiración agitada, pero intentaba calmarla, segundos después, apoyando su diestra sobre el doliente corazón. Contempló el mar, en calmada semi penumbra, que parecía reflejar las miríadas de estrellas que poblaban el firmamento. Habría sido un bello espectáculo para disfrutar en compañía en otras circunstancias. Se volvió hacia él, impaciente:

-Está bien, ¿qué era lo que querías decirme?

-Serena… - los ojos de él se detuvieron a contemplar, extásicos, su belleza, si es que acaso era la última vez que cruzaría palabra con la mujer que le había robado el corazón, entonces tenía el derecho, al menos, de guardar el recuerdo de su efigie esculpido en el pensamiento – Tu novio es un príncipe, ¿cierto?

-Sí, es el Príncipe de las hadas de nuestro Bosque.

-Yo también soy un Príncipe- confesó Seiya, casi en un susurro – Y como tal, me debo a mi pueblo… Soy un príncipe Tritón.

Ella movió la cabeza con incredulidad ¡Qué idiota había sido! ¡Si los apellidos "Detritonis" y "Desirenis" los decían todo!

-¿No me crees?

Seiya lo sintió venir… ¡Lo sintió venir! ¡Naciendo desde su alma y recorriendo su cuerpo para salir en su garganta! Se arrojó a sus plantas, y abrazó con pasión el ruedo de su vestido, y levantando el rostro hacia ella, musitó-

\- Sólo escúchame por favor:

 _"Dulce Princesa del Cielo,_

 _no tengo nada que ofrecer._

 _Tan sólo mi abrazo tibio,_

 _y el reguardo de mi piel._

 _En tu ojos que dormían,_

 _mi alma siento respirar,_

 _y aunque cielo y mar se opongan_

 _por siempre te voy a amar…_

 _No importan las tormentas_

 _No importa el vendaval,_

 _Si tú y yo estamos juntos,_

 _Todo podré enfrentar._

 _No te vayas de mi lado_

 _necesito tu calor…_

 _y tu hechizo de ternura_

 _Dulce hada de mi amor"_

¡Dioses de la Selva! Se dijo Serena, Qué hermosa voz tenía Seiya, su canción había sido sencilla, pero tenía la delicadeza y suavidad salvaje de las orquídeas que crecían entre el musgo umbrío y los helechos. Todavía la sentía enroscarse y latir en su alma, y comprendía sus significados profundos e intrínsecos, porque era una llamada directa a su corazón. Con asombro, vio que el océano brillaba con pequeños brillos color arcoíris y las aletas de muchos peces y algunos delfines, que parecían danzar entre las olas, circundaban al Barco. ¡Era un canto mágico!

-¡Yo también te quiero, Seiya! – Dijo sin aliento, abrazándose a él y entregándole sus labios, no pudiendo resistirse más al impulso casi doloroso de su corazón.

 _En otra terraza opuesta del Trasatlántico…_

Rei y Darien habían estado dando rienda suelta a sus sentimientos desatados, intercambiando miles de besos y abrazos, merced a la oscuridad de la noche. Por fin él, Darien, se había permitido a sí mismo, reconocer que la adoraba, y hada o no hada, bien podía, si era su deseo, elegir como su consorte a una humana, pero de pronto, la sintió languidecer entre sus brazos.

-¿Rei? ¿Qué te sucede?

Su amada cayó de rodillas sobre la cubierta del barco, y abundantes lágrimas manaban de sus ojos.

-¡No! Seiya, ¡Oh no! - había podido sentirlo. ¡La poderosa oleada del canto mágico de su hermano, al fin había surgido! – Pero… ¿porqué por ella? - murmuró, acaso ahora estuviera condenado a un amor imposible, que sólo traería dolor a su espíritu, igual que el suyo propio, por Darien.

-Rei…

-No he sido sincera contigo. Supongo que cuando sepas la verdad, me odiarás de ahora en más. Pero debes saberlo… Mi hermano se enamoró de tu prometida.

-No te preocupes por eso- le dijo él, conciliatoriamente, acariciando su mejilla delicada – Ya me di cuenta que Serena no es la mujer que yo necesito, necesito alguien como tú, Rei – agregó, haciéndole entrega oficial de sus sentimientos.

-Una mujer dices… ¡Ojalá fuera yo una mujer! Maldigo el día que nací…

-¿Por Dios, que quieres decir? ¡Vuelve en ti!

Por toda respuesta, la muchacha se vació una botella de Agua "EVIAN" que habían dejado olvidada sobre una mesilla, empapándose las piernas y el bajo del vestido. De inmediato, una magnífica cola carmesí asomó bajo la tela empapada, y batió el aire sobre la cubierta.

-Pero… pero… ¡No eres humana! – exclamó el joven, peligrosamente al borde de la locura.

-No – murmuró Rei entre sollozos – No lo soy y jamás dije que lo fuera. Soy una Sirena.

Apenas se había apagado el eco de su voz, cuando vio que se encontraba sola. Se acomodó en una silla como pudo, tapándose con recato, a la espera de que secara el agua mineral y su cola volviera a convertirse en piernas. Tendría minutos de sobra para recriminarse y contemplar desde todos los ángulos lo sucedido.

 _En otro lugar del barco…_

Ebrios de amor, Serena y Seiya habían llegado a los aposentos de él. Mucho más modestos que los camarotes que había incluido Darien en sus pasajes, pero contenían todo lo esencial. Y en ese momento, lo único que les apetecía en sus mentes febriles y enamoradas era nada más que un lecho.

Con manos temblorosas, él liberó cada uno de los diminutos botoncitos de perlas del vestido color crema pálido de la muchacha, mientras su boca era empleada en llenar de besos húmedos y salvajes la boca de ella.

Ella también estaba hambrienta. Sentía la lengua sedosa de Seiya, acariciando la suya y adueñándose de cada milímetro de su boca, haciéndola estremecer de placer. El perfume de sal y la esencia natural y viril de su cuerpo masculino la mesmerizaban, confundían y sumergían en una vorágine de sensaciones, todas y cada una, nuevas y deliciosas. Sus dedos abrieron la camisa y la arrancaron, y se deslizaron por el torso suave del joven, donde podía percibir el poderoso latido de su corazón.

El vestido revoloteó al caer sobre la alfombra, y Seiya pareció, ante la verdad desnuda de los hechos, recuperar en parte el sentido.

-¿Estás segura de esto, Serena? Aún puedes arrepentirte – dijo mirándola a los ojos, intentando reprimirse e ignorar la poderosa erección que sentía crecer en sus pantalones.

Ella… adorable en sus calzones abombados y su brasière, con el cabello dorado cayendo como una cascada sobre sus hombros, lo miró fijamente, con los ojos azul celeste perdidos en los ojos azul mar profundo antes de responder a media voz:

-Soy tuya, Seiya, ¡ámame! Seamos sólo un hombre y una mujer, que esta noche sea nuestra, el mañana… aún no sabemos a quién pertenecerá – culminó, intentando reprimir las lágrimas emocionadas.

Él le comenzó a quitar las medias suavemente, bajándoselas con sus labios, terminando por deslizar su lengua por los delicados piececitos. Se había acostumbrado a caminar entre los humanos, pero nunca había tocado esas sensibles extremidades en otra persona. Serena sintió espasmos de cosquilleo al sentir como le mordisqueaba los dedos del pie uno por uno.

Luego, ella tomó la iniciativa, besando con deleite todo su torso desnudo. Seiya podía sentir su cuerpo encendiéndose y respondiendo a las caricias, mordidas y besos que ella depositaba sobre él, con sus dedos rasguñando suavemente su espalda, mientras él hundía sus dedos en la gloria sedosa de esos cabellos dorados…

 _-_ Mi hada hermosa - Sus manos ya no podían quedarse quietas, se deslizaban sobre el brassière de Serena hasta abrirlo con dedos expertos. Adoró sus curvos y suaves pechos, besándolos y lamiéndolos con frenesí… para cuando comenzó a succionarlos, la sintió temblar y retorcerse bajo su peso.

-Seiya… - las manos de la muchacha exploraron el pantalón, recorriendo explorando… hasta que se quedó muda de asombro, cuando acertó a encontrar un obstáculo pétreo y punzante bajo la tela, que despertó su curiosidad. Se separó de él a desgano, para desatarle los pantalones, que cayeron al suelo. Los calzones, amplios y largos hasta la rodilla, eran la última frontera para complacer sus feroces y recónditos deseos de amor.

Él la tendió sobre la cama, sujetando las finas muñecas de ella con una de sus manos sobre su cabeza. Sus besos y caricias arreciaron sobre su cuerpo como una tormenta apasionada. Ahora los dedos de su mano libre, estaban descubriendo el pequeño e inexplorado paraíso bajo el calzón de Serena, y podía sentir recompensados sus oídos con los gemidos y suspiros que le arrancaba al frotar y hundirse en su sima suave y húmeda. Se detuvo unos segundos para quitarle y quitarse los últimos obstáculos que los separaban…

Como en un sueño, ella contempló la magnífica masculinidad con la que había dotado el Divino Hacedor al Príncipe de los Tritones, una orgullosa, fuerte y pétrea alabarda que pretendía rendir su fortaleza, aún incólume… Los suaves embates primigenios cosquilleaban su portal de placer, se mezclaba la humedad de ambos y producía una fricción deliciosa.

-¡Ah! ¡Seiya! - gimió, cuando lo sintió penetrar profundamente en su interior, plenándola por completo. Cuando él comenzó a balancearse sobre ella, con el mismo vaivén de las olas, ora quietas, ora embravecidas por la tormenta, simplemente ya no podía articular palabra, ni siquiera pensar, sólo sumirse en las sensaciones, sensaciones que la hacían arquear la columna, buscando un acomodo más perfecto para sus cuerpos fusionados, meciéndose también al compás de sus embates poderosos. Sentía sus manos, aprisionando sus caderas, haciéndola sentir prisionera, pero felizmente cautiva…

-¡Seiya, Seiya, Seiya….! – ella mordió la almohada para dejar de repetir su nombre amado como si fuera una mantra.

El ritmo de su amor se volvió salvaje y desenfrenado, la sensación de placer, que parecía crecer en su interior, simplemente explotó, y una salva de gimoteos se escapó de sus labios, inflamados de tanto ser besados y mordidos; segundos después, un gemido ronco escapó de la garganta del joven tritón, mientras dejaba ir toda su pasión en una micción volcánica dentro de ella.

Luego, vino la calma feliz después de la tormenta. Seiya la arropó con ternura, apegada a él, mientras la abrazaba, aferrándola entre sus brazos, como si nunca fuera a dejarla ir y depositaba besos suaves sobre su cabecita húmeda.

-¡Te amo tanto, hada traviesa y glotona! No sé que hacer para conseguirlo, pero nunca podrás zafarte de mí. Si quisieras escapar, ¡te seguiría por todo el mundo!

-¡Soy tan feliz! – Respondió ella – si al menos pudiera morir ahora, mi vida habría sido perfecta.

-No digas eso, hermosa, buscaremos una forma, pero quiero que seas mía para siempre.

Entre esos y otros diálogos se durmieron con el cansancio y la inocencia de los que no han cometido pecado alguno y sólo han actuado por amor puro.

 _En el cuarto de Darien…_

Se sentía infame. Había dejado sola a la mujer que amaba.

¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Amor o deber? Aceptaría su pueblo a esa muchacha? ¿Y si les decía que era humana? No. El engaño jamás triunfaba sobre la verdad. Tal vez debía ser honesto. Pedirle al Consejo la autorización para desposarla. ¿Pero, no añoraría ella el mar? ¡Qué horror, su cabeza era un lío! Sus pensamientos organizados y coherentes, no le servían, cuando su corazón estaba martirizado y no le dejaba pensar con lógica.

Lo primero, sería disculparse. Eso haría. Se forzó a abrir la puerta con decisión. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula, al encontrarse con Rei, que estaba a punto de golpear y se quedó con la mano empuñada en el aire, así que la hizo pasar al interior.

-No vengo a humillarme- comenzó ella – sólo a decirte que no te podía contar mis secretos porque debo proteger a mi raza también, y también quería despedirme de ti, ya que tocando Puerto no nos veremos nunca más. No siento que te haya mentido, sólo omití mi condición, porque no creí que sería algo serio – sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse – sólo un poco de conversación trivial, para variar un poco… yo…

No pudo continuar. La remecían los sollozos.

Pero de pronto, se vio envuelta en un abrazo cálido.

-Tú no tienes toda la culpa, Princesa de las Sirenas - murmuró Darien en su oído – yo también tengo un secreto inconfesable y no fui totalmente sincero contigo…- luego se separó de la muchacha y exclamó en alemán: -"¡Götter des Schwarzwaldes, ihm zeigen, ihr meine wahre Form!"(9)

Una segunda forma translúcida revistió al joven por completo. Una corona, un báculo con una enorme piedra negra brillante en la cúspide y unas alas transparentes azul pálido brillaron sobre él.

-¡Darien! ¿También eres una criatura mágica? – Rei no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Su Príncipe soñado, no sólo era un verdadero Príncipe sino que tampoco era humano, como ella… el asombro la dejó muda. Cuando la visión de su verdadera forma se esfumó de nuevo, él se acercó a ella de nuevo y cayó de rodillas.

-Perdóname mi bella Sirena, aunque tenga que cambiar las leyes, o invocar a un plebiscito, ya que no quiero imponer mi voluntad, lograré que mi pueblo te acepte a mi lado, ¡Te quiero como mi esposa!

-Pero… ¿y tu compromiso? ¿Qué ocurrirá con Serena?

-Creo que Serena también ama a tu hermano. Ha estado muy distraída y melancólica los últimos días, al principio estaba molesto, porque veía nacer en ella nuevos sentimientos y su corazón no latía por mí, pero… Entonces llegaste a mi vida y me hiciste darme cuenta de que el Destino no está escrito a fuego en la piedra.

No será problema convencer a ambas familias, sé que a la larga lo entenderán – culminó, ofreciéndole su mano.

-Yo podría renunciar a mi cola – reflexionó ella en voz alta – tal vez hacer un Pacto con la Bruja del Mar para que me dé piernas definitivas, o la cambie por unas alas…

-No es necesario- replicó Darien, con inusitada ternura en sus ojos – Nuestro Bosque encantado, que está protegido por Magia Ancestral y poderosa, tiene un estanque lleno de criaturas mágicas donde podrás nadar a tu antojo cuando te apetezca.

Y… cuando eches de menos a tu familia, viajaremos encubiertos a Italia y podrás visitar a tus seres queridos. Estoy dispuesto a todo con tal de que funcione – culminó, con voz emocionada.

-¡Darien, soy tan feliz! –exclamó la joven, permitiéndose arrojarse en los brazos del hombre a quien amaba... Éste también se permitió un momento de risueña expansión, rodéandola con sus brazos, acariciando su melena azabache y besándola con toda la pasión de que era capaz.

 _Por la noche_ …

Durante la cena de gala, tímidamente al principio, con más naturalidad después, las parejas, los cuatro sentados a la mesa, pudieron sincerarse e ir, poco a poco destejiendo y rearmando sus planes para el futuro.

Serena se quedaría en Italia, con Seiya. Él prometió mostrarle y darle a probar toda la belleza y sabores de Italia, y construirle una hermosa casa a la orilla del mar.

Apenas el Consejo de Ancianos diera su aprobación, se casaría con ella, y aunque pasara el día dentro del agua, haciéndose cargo de sus funciones de Rey de los Tritones, las tardes y las noches serían de su amada hada. Estaba convencido que no se negarían, porque gracias a ella, había nacido en él su "Canto mágico" de Tritón, aquél que permitía brindar fecundidad y lozanía a todas las especies marinas de su arrecife.

Darien y Rei, tomarían un nuevo Crucero para volver a Alemania, él estaba ansioso por mostrarle cada rincón del Bosque, y la belleza agreste y bucólica de los pueblos de los alrededores. Esperaba poder hacerla su esposa apenas su tío Regente y si era necesario, el sufragio de las hadas lo permitieran.

Finalmente, podían reír de lo sucedido y brindar por lo que les deparara el futuro.

 _El Día que el enorme barco llegó al Puerto de Venecia y comenzó el desembarco…_

Las últimas noches, las habían pasado durmiendo en partes diferentes del barco, así que Rei sintió una profunda emoción cuando abrazó a su hermano. No sería la última vez que vería a Seiya, lo daba por sentado, pero era primera vez que se separarían por tanto tiempo, y echaría de menos sus locuras, su apetito y su apoyo incondicional.

Se marcharía lejos, con Darien… pero era el hombre que había elegido su corazón, y que seguramente sería capaz de despertar su Canto Mágico. Realmente, ya pocas cosas le importaban, mientras estuviera cerca del Príncipe que amaba.

Cuando Su hermana y su nuevo novio se marcharon en busca de alojamiento y una agencia de Viajes, Seiya miró a Serena con expresión cómplice y le hizo una reverencia.

-¿Le apetece a la Signorina un tour por Venecia? Le mostraré los lugares más románticos, comeremos en una legítima tratoría y luego descansaremos para mañana partir a mi "tierra" – culminó guiñándole un ojo.

Ella aún tenía algo de miedo. Era un paso gigante hacia lo desconocido, un hogar nuevo, gente que tal vez no la aceptaría en un principio, nuevas costumbres, pero mientras tuviera a Seiya a su lado, ya bien podía decir, como siempre quiso:

-"¡Que gran aventura!"

Él la miró. Quería como siempre, llenarse los ojos de su belleza, alegría y candidez… tenía en sí misma toda la magia, la energía y la disposición de estar a su lado.

E, hicieran lo que hicieran, fueran donde fueran, si iban juntos, serían inmensamente felices. El destino los había reunido y ya nada podría separarlos, aunque hubieran nacido en el fondo del Mar Itálico o en medio de la espesura de la Selva Negra.

 ** _FIN.-_**

 **Glosario:**

9.-"¡Götter des Schwarzwaldes, ihm zeigen, ihr meine wahre Form!" _=Traducido del alemán: "Dioses de la Selva Negra, muéstrenle a ella mi verdadera forma"_


End file.
